The Night of Our Lives
by Jackskellington29
Summary: When Sam gets sick on her school's prom night, Raph will make it up to her in any way posible. *Contains romance, told in Sam's  POV*
1. Diagnosis: Miss prom

**The Night of Our Lives**

_**A prom inspired fanfic. This is probably the best story so far, please R&R! Told in first person perspective, in this case: Sam's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own TMNT, but I do own Sam Daniels**_

I woke up on what was supposed to be the day of my high school senior year prom, unfortunately my body didn't agree with me. I felt my head throbbing, my face burning, my throat aching and my nose running. So I decided to haul myself out of bed, because I didn't want Leonardo coming in my room and banging on my door, telling me to get up. That probably wasn't the best idea; as soon as my feet touched the ground, exhaustion and dizziness took over, so I dragged myself to the living room/kitchen and plopped my tired butt into the table chair where I found my three brothers and boyfriend already eating breakfast. "Hey Sam, you okay? You look kind of pale" Leo just now noticed it? Crud. "Yeah, I'm fine Leo," I replied, my face getting hotter than it already was. That brought Donatello, my one year older brother over to the table and I felt his hand on my forehead. "Shell Sam, you're burning. Head down to the lab and I'll be there in a minute." I knew there was gonna be no point in fighting Don, he was the genius/techshell/doctor of the family. So I did just as he said.

Two hours later, I was in my frickin bed, because I caught a frickin cold from last night. So guess what that means: no prom. A ping noise from my cell interrupted, and it was a text message from Danielle. It read: _Hey Sam! Are U ready 4 prom?_ As much as I wanted to tell her yes, I needed to let her know. Next to Phoenix, Danielle is my best friend; so, with regret I sent: _I can't. Sick w/a cold. Really wish I could go! :( Send me pics, OK?_ Then Danielle sent: _K, I will. Feel better soon! :)_. After setting the phone back on my nightstand, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," The door opened to reveal Raphael, my boyfriend coming in to sit next me. I felt a green, muscular arm wrap around my shoulder, and I snuggled my face into his chest. "How 'ya feelin, Sam?" He asked with the deepest sincerity I heard from his Brooklyn accent. "Okay, but my senior prom was tonight and I can't believe I'm going to miss it!" I grumbled, but Raph just pulled me closer and kissed me on the head. Little did I know, he was going to make this the best night of my life.

_**Okay, R&R please! This will get even better in the next chater!**_


	2. Suprise!

** The Night of Our Lives**

** Chapter 2**

**Second chapter finally up! Sorry it took so long! Now forward to the story! The most romantic part! Loved writing this part…*romantic sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I own Sam Daniels.**

Two hours later, I heard my door open and I saw April standing in my doorway. "What are you still doing in bed? Come on, we need to get you ready" she said dragging me out of bed in the process. "Wait, what do mean I need to 'get ready'?" I asked, I was sick so how could I go anywhere with a cold?

Half an hour later, I dressed for prom for a strange reason. "Okay April, what's going on? I have to know" I asked, my curiosity getting to the better of me. "I can't tell you; it's a surprise, so close your eyes and no peeking" was her reply. I knew something was going on, but I guess I would just have to wait. I closed my eyes and felt April lead me to some place ten she told me to open my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: the lair was transformed to look like a high school prom!

"Whose idea was this?' I was just about speechless when I saw Raph standing behind me in a tuxedo, holding a corsage and boutonniere. "It was mine; I wanted ya to have your senior prom. Since yer sick, I decided to have it here" Raph said as he slid the corsage on my hand and I pinned the boutonniere on his tux. "This is the best thing you ever did, I love it" I said breathlessly and kissed him.

The first song began to play and it had a slow rhythm to it with some country singer I couldn't name. Raph held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?" I smiled and took his hand. I swore my heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour as he wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we slow danced to the song. I could him softly sing the song in my ear

_I love you this big, eyes have never seen this big. _

_No one's ever dreamed this big, _

_And I'll spend the rest of my life explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try._

_I love you this big_

I looked deep into his eyes and kissed him slowly, savoring the moment and not wanting it to end. "I love you too" I whispered. Two hours, Leo found us passed out on the couch snuggled in each other's arms; fast asleep. Leo looked at April and asked, "Do you think they had a good time?" "Hands down" April replied.

**That's the end, in case you're wondering; the chorus is from Scotty McCreery's "I Love You This Big". Every time I hear that song, I always see this moment in my head….R&R!**


End file.
